Enough Is Enough
by A Ghost That Nobody Sees
Summary: COLLABORATED WRITING WITH APPLAUSE 2014 Cody has been rejected by Gwen for the last time. After a fit of rage, he has to face the facts that he needs to move on and find someone better. Who knew he had been so close and yet so far from the chance to be with the one he loves. (SUMMARY NOT FINALIZED)


**Hello, everyone! It's the Invisible Dork doing their first collaborated story with Applause2014. I was pretty excited and so was he. Looks like I've got a lot to learn when writing with a friend. Anyway, as usual, enjoy the story if you can. We did put a lot of effort into this though.**

* * *

><p>Cody saw Gwen by the poolside, all alone. As he was walking up to her, he liked her still, despite her being with Trent but he didn't care. She was the only person that he loved but she acted cold hearted towards him all the time.<p>

_"It can't last forever."_ Cody thought to himself as he walked closer to Gwen. _"I mean, she has to eventually be nice to me, right?"_

Little did Cody know was that the conversation he was about to have was going to change everything... forever.

"Hey, Gwen!" Cody greeted, walking and waving to her. Gwen just sat there alone while drawing on her sketchpad, only to stop and look at the boy who ruined her alone time.

"Hello," she said, trying not to sound angry. She knew what he was about to do to her. He does it every time. Why can't he just realize that she loves him like a little brother? When will he ever understand that?

"You doing anything lately?" Cody asked. To Gwen it seemed like a stupid question, but it wasn't like she had any other choice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked coldly.

"Ok, scratch that. That's not what I meant. Are you doing anything later on after this?"

"Yeah, I'll hang out with Trent later, why?" she answered.

Cody, once again, felt broken at this. When will Gwen ever realize that he loves her? When will she ever understand that? "I-I don't know. I just thought I could spend some alone time with you, i-if it's okay," he replied, scratching his head nervously.

"Sorry, Romeo, not today," Gwen said as she started standing up from the poolside, ready to walk off. Cody looked at her sadly. He wasn't going to give up again. Not like this.

Without warning, he ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "No, no! I will not be thrown away again, you have to listen to me and you have to take me seriously!" Gwen looked at me with shock and confusion in her eyes. She released Cody's grip on her and stood to his attention.

"Look, I like you, alright? I really do. I may be a playboy to most girls but with you I think that my feelings towards you are real. I really don't want you to put me down again because believe it or not, it breaks my heart when you do it. Why can't you ever understand that?" Cody finished.

Gwen didn't say a word. For a second, Cody had won and might just have a chance with her now, or so he thought. She looked up to Cody's eyes with a glare.

"Well let me tell you something. If you really love me, were you always there for me when I needed someone? Whenever I cried were you always my shoulder to cry on? Whenever I get angry would you put all your might just to make me clam down? Where was that, Cody? You never did any of that, even when I was alone! All you ever did was hit on me, beg for my clothes to win bets or just try to make the biggest excuse just to make me date you. I understand what you say to me but at least understand that some of the things you do really tick me off! You flirt with me without even figuring out who I am.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but nothing will ever happen! You should understand that I don't want to date you, but at least understand that I do love you like you're my little brother. Look, I gotta go, and seriously, you really need to work on your charisma if you want to find your true love. I'm sorry to say this but I'm not interested in dating guys like you. We can and we'll always be friends, okay?" Gwen said. She can't believe she said all that. She tried to look strong in front of Cody even though she felt extremely guilty inside. She just had to get away from him. It was never going to work out. She just wanted to be his friend, but Cody wanted it to be more than that.

Cody inhaled deeply, as if he was about to sob. But he wouldn't do it, not in front of her.

"I-it's okay. I completely understand. After all, at least now I know that I'm such a hopeless romantic."

"That's not what I meant Cody-"

"No, it's fine! You made me open my eyes didn't you? Now I know who I am. I'm a lovesick weirdo who struggles just to find the right person. And don't even bother being so emo about everything anymore, you got everything you wanted. And yet, I'm the one who should be like you, but I can't because I'm too darn happy all the time!" Cody cried. All he wanted to do was run anywhere and away from Gwen. Gwen looked at him fearfully.

"Cody, I'm sorry… I don't hate you alright?"

Cody just looked down to his feet. He didn't want to hate her at all. "It's fine." Without trying, he forced himself a sheepish smile and looked up to her. "Besides, at least you don't have to worry about somebody flirting with you all the time, right?" Cody didn't know it, but tears already streamed down his face.

"Cody…" Gwen said speechlessly.

"I have to go now. I hope you and Trent have a wonderful relationship," Cody said, semi-faking his happiness towards her. If anything, Cody would love to be alone, just as Gwen did when she was alone before he showed up.

He turned his back on her and walked off as if nothing happened. All Gwen could do was watch him walk sadly. Instead of following, she walked to wherever Trent was and decided to share what had just happened with him.

Cody ran as fast as he could while unknown to him, Gwen looked over her shoulder and saw him run, running away from her.

_"What have I done?"_ she thought to herself as she went looking for Trent.

Cody just ran into one of the rooms in the playa and slammed the door. He knelt down on to he rosewood floor and buried his head into his knees as he sobbed. The only person he loved coldly rejected him and pushed him aside for some musician?!

"I hate her! I just hate her!" he yelled to himself.

He sobbed for a while before a spark went off in him. His sadness turned to anger as hr hated Gwen. He just wished that he never existed, then the climax happened... The meltdown.

Cody rose up from the floor, the sweet feelings toward Gwen gone. Instead, he felt with rudeness and anger. He was beyond angry, he hated her with all of his soul and mind. He then thought about her and just lost it.

He just went through the room and smashed vases and glasses, overturned furniture and bookshelves, ripping art off of the wall and just about destroying the whole room. When Cody looked in the mirror, he saw a madman and smashed the mirror as he ran out, on the verge of a meltdown/suicidal tide within his mind.

Meanwhile, Cody ran while looking to the floor. He never paid attention to his surroundings anymore. All he could think about was Gwen. So she finally did it huh? She finally pushed him away… for good. He couldn't even bother to notice the footsteps coming right at him. Hold on… footsteps? A loud thud was made as Cody hit someone who was in front of him. He hit the floor, head first, and rubbed his forehead in pain. He lazily looked around him only to see books opened up on the floor. He couldn't care as he just kept whining to himself.

"BEAT IT! I'M HAVING A CRISIS!" he cried.

"Well good for you, because you just gave me one as well," scowled a voice. Cody froze. It all makes sense now. The books, the monotonous voice, the feeling of anger in the air, it was none other than the scrawny bookworm, Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter. Once again, thanks for helping me out, Applause. And for that, you get an applause! Wooo!<strong>


End file.
